Ozma the Pink
by StarAlpha
Summary: Gelphie. Elphie's future is changed due to a moment of hesitation when seperating from Glinda in the Emerald City and deciding not to look away. Bookverse.
1. Chapter 1

Ozma the Pink

"I hate you, Elphie!" Glinda snarled through gritted perfectly white teeth. She had already said it countless times in the past few hours but tossed it out again just for good measure.

Elphaba nodded. "I know, I know." She leaned forward in her chair and delicately dabbed at the perspiration beaded on Glinda's brow. She was the absolute picture of calm in contrast with Glinda in her current state. The bedroom was empty except for the two of them, and the atmosphere was quite peaceful, the afternoon sun floated in gently through the curtained French doors and the silence was like cozy blanket.

Glinda huffed out a sharp exhale, her cheeks flushed. "This is the one and only time I'm doing this, just to let you know." She leaned up a bit and settled back into the pillows propped up behind her on the bed. "And another thing, this baby better be _green_."

Elphaba leaned back in her chair, a flicker of disbelief crossing her features. "What?"

"You heard me; green. So everyone can know who got me into this mess in the first place. Their wagging fingers will only have one place to point and I'm looking right at her."

"I don't know if a green tinge will be enough for them to see me as the culprit, my dear Glinda. After all, I'm still missing a requisite part a father usually needs to become one in the first place."

"Maybe they'll think you're hiding an extra… part under those dark skirts."

She cackled at Glinda's suggestion. "Another seedy element to add to my reputation." She loved having these little verbal spars with the good witch and she happily played along.

"How long is this nonsense supposed to go on for? I mean, really, this is ridiculous." She ran a hand through her damp blonde curls in irritation. She has sent away the midwife away along with her assisting nurses, finding the extra bustle they created around her just too much to bear.

"It goes on as long as it needs to I guess. It shouldn't be much longer. I received word from your mother. She's making her way here post haste." She retrieved a letter from her pocket and handed it to her.

Glinda perused it quickly and then thrust it back into her hands. "I think she's beginning to like you better than me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking mildly pouty.

"Nonsense, my moody pretty one. She just hated Chuffrey so much she would accept any replacement, even a green girl." She folded the letter and put it back into her pocket.

"Now you are the one speaking nonsense. She loves you. You have a way with us Upland girls, Elphaba Thropp," she smiled, arching an eyebrow in her direction. She saw something like a blush pass over her beloved's face which made her smile. Her thoughts returned for a moment to the letter and a realization occurred to her. "Great Oz! Does that mean I've been in labor long enough for you to send word to my mother?"

"It was sent by air, mind you."

"No matter," she said, waving her hand. "This baby needs to get moving." Her demand was met immediately with a sharp contraction that took her breath away.

Elphie jumped up from the chair. "They're getting close. I'm getting the mid-wife back in here, no objections from you."

"I'm not objecting!" she squeaked.

Elphaba ran out of the room and practically collided with the small stout woman standing in the hallway.

The midwife looked a shade annoyed by the near collision. She crossed her arms and met Elphaba with hard stare. "Let me guess. Now you decide you require my service," she said in her thick Vinku accent.

"Yes," Elphaba stated imperiously, straightening to her full height so as to look as imposing as possible.

"Very well, come help me get what I need."

"Where are your assistants?"

"Sent home."

She put her hands on her hips and peered down at the small round woman. "Sent home?"

"They were tired; they've been up all night."

"So have I."

"As you should be."

"What does that even mean?"

"Less talk from you. Come, help." She turn her about by her shoulders and pushed her down the hallway. "Stop dawdling."

"I'm not dawdling, you old goat," she grumbled as she was prodded down the hallway.

They returned to the bedroom with all of the midwife's accoutrements. The green woman's eyes went immediately to the bed and saw it was empty. In a panic she scanned the room and saw the blonde leaning against the wall, her face flushed.

"Glinda, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She looked over at the midwife for confirmation but the rotund woman just shrugged her shoulders, her shorthand for 'what do I care?'.

"I can't lie in that damn bed for another moment, it's killing me." She leaned back heavily against the wall and bent her knees a bit.

"So you're going to give birth leaning against a wall?"

"Maybe! When you're giving birth you can pick the place, but right now it's me with the contractions and this is where I want to be, so keep your opinions to yourself, Miss Elphaba! You, midwife! Over here now. The baby's coming." She clenched her teeth and slid down the wall a few inches.

"Glinda the Good, what a mouth you have on you. You may be feisty enough to push that baby out yet." She gathered her towels and her leather case and approached Glinda quickly.

"I'll show you feisty!" she growled.

"Good, good." The old woman chuckled as she knelt down before Glinda and pushed her nightgown up over her knees and peered up underneath. "Oh my yes, any moment now. Against the wall, this is good?" she asked, spreading the towels beneath her. When there was no answer she stopped her preparations and looked up at the blonde. "Good Glinda, here is good?"

"Yes, damn you!" She looked up and saw Elphaba still standing across the room, absolutely frozen in place, holding a pan of water. The look on her face was one of abject terror.

"Elphie! Get over here!"

"Yes, bring water," the midwife said over her shoulder. "We'll have you catch baby, eh?"

"Ca…catch baby?"

And about one minute later, she did.

"I can't believe you gave birth squatting against a wall," Elphie said. She reclined in the bed with Glinda, her arm wrapped around her shoulder as they both looked down at the small bundle Glinda held in her arms.

"This bed was driving me crazy. I couldn't be on my back for another second. I'm sorry I got so mean towards the end."

"There's nothing to forgive. I imagine I would be a little mean after hours of labor too." She brushed back Glinda's golden curls and gave her a kiss on the temple. "I'm sorry she's not green."

Glinda snorted and giggled. "Oh well. I was looking forward to seeing some shocked society matrons." She looked down at the tiny face of her newly arrived daughter, whose eyes were closed and now appeared to be in a gentle slumber. "Look, her face is less red, she must be getting over being pushed out of her cozy former home." When the new addition had arrived she had wailed and flailed, red faced, for some time. 'Her first temper tantrum', Elphie had noted.

"She's…positively pink," Elphie noted.

"Oh Elphie, I don't know…I mean, she's so tiny. Are either of us maternal enough to handle this? I'm afraid. I mean, what if I do something wrong? We're responsible for this person now, and I'm still not clear on how to change a diaper correctly. What are we gonna do!" She suddenly wailed, tears coming to her eyes.

Elphaba pulled her close. "I don't think we can send her back."

"I don't want to send her back! I just…Elphie, do we even know what we're doing?"

"Glinda, we're not the first to approach this situation and I don't think we'll be the last. One day at a time, my sweet. You're not alone, together we can do anything. We can also get nannies to help. She'll be fine, every whim attended to, and showered with endless affection."

Tears flowed down Glinda's cheeks.

"It's been an emotional day, and a hard one. Just let it all out," Elphie encouraged.

"I'm sorry, I'm not even sure what's come over me."

"It's okay," she said. She rubbed Glinda's back soothingly and they sat that way for a few quiet moments, both gazing upon their new arrival.

"So," Elphie said, clearing her throat. "What shall we name our little princess? Do you still want to go with what we talked about?"

"With one change. I want her to be a Thropp. After all, a Thropp was her progenitor in a way."

"Melena Thropp it is then. Mel for short perhaps?" She was interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door and saw the midwife reappear.

"Very pretty, everyone very beautiful together," she said, taking a moment to look at them. "You should feed baby now, Glinda."

She looked down at the baby in her arms. "I don't know, we've only just met." She looked up and saw the midwife's brow furrow. "A joke, I'm kidding. Hold her Elphie while I get adjusted."

She took the small bundle in her green hands, marveling at how she seemed to fit right into the palms of her hands. Glinda was unbuttoning her night dress and Elphaba had to admire the fullness of her cleavage. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. What was she thinking? Poor Glinda just had a rough labor and was getting ready to breast feed their child for the first time and she was ogling breasts. She kissed the baby's forehead gently. "Wake up, princess. Time to eat."

"Ok, how do I do this?" Glinda asked.

"Hold baby to breast. Not tik-tok science," the midwife replied in her staccato accent.

"Thanks for your never ending words of wisdom."

"Getting them out is my specialty. Feeding, not so much."

Glinda sighed and took the baby from Elphaba. "Sounds simple enough."

Or so she thought. It took almost an hour of changing positions and coaxing to get the baby to feed. At one point Elphaba was banished from the room because she was 'not helping her concentration' with her rather useless suggestions. She knew she had no idea what she was talking about but couldn't help but share her opinion anyway, one of her more regrettable traits. Now the green woman leaned against the marble railing of the balcony and looked out across the city. She remembered the first time she came to the Emerald City and how scary and exciting it had been. How shocked her young naïve self had been at the city slums and poverty underneath the surface of the big sparkling metropolis.

After her meeting with the Wizard had imploded she had felt more driven than ever to do something about the current state of affairs, no matter how drastic. She also knew nothing of patience and sent Glinda back to Shiz alone, deciding her destiny was to stay in the city and fight the Wizard with the full force of her will.

_"Hold out my sweet."_

She closed her eyes at the memory of sending Glinda away, and back to Shiz alone. She should have walked away from that carriage and not looked back. She should have, but she didn't. Instead she stood there, practically in the middle of the street as is suddenly struck dumb, her eye's never leaving Glinda's as the carriage moved out of sight, not even blinking as the tears swelled and spilled onto her cheeks. The pain she felt when she could no longer see Glinda was like a stab in the heart.

Damn you, Elphaba, her inner voice seethed. You've went and fallen in love with that little blonde ninny.

She tried to shut out the realization and cursed quietly under her breath.

Then its best we separate here, she thought. I don't need such foolishness distracting me from what has to be done. She turned to walk away and collided right into a barrel chested member of the Gale Force.

There was a whole formation of them marching down the street. The one she had run into seemed like a brick wall. Were people even made this big? she wondered. She looked up at his round face and he gave her a curt apology, even though she was at fault. He continued along with his squad mates, quickly falling into step.

He could snap her like a twig with those tree trunk arms. And who was she? Just some girl, a bony green girl trying to take on an empire. But what about a bony green girl who was an adept?

She thought back to Morrible's proposition, and unlike Glinda it had not blurred in her memory in any way. She had been offered a chance to be a power behind the scenes. If she did as she was asked, the kind of damage she could do from within would be immeasurable…especially with Glinda at her side.

Glinda. She looked back down the street the carriage had disappeared down but there was nothing. She knew how to fight off the tears, how to barricade her heart, but to open it? Now that was another matter.

The smell of the rain brought her out of her reverie. Dark clouds loomed above and she went back inside quietly.

Glinda was lying on her side, the baby nestled up close to her breast.

"Is she…?"

"Yes, remarkably," she replied, not raising her head from the pillow. She appeared exhausted and her eyes were closed.

Elphaba approached quietly and sat down on the bed.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"I think it's all under control. So far, so good."

Elphaba leaned over and kissed Glinda on the cheek. "I was proud of you today, you were very strong."

She responded by taking Elphie's hand in her own and lacing their fingers together. "When she's done can you put her in the crib, then come lay down with me?"

"Of course." She waited quietly for the baby to finish, taking it as a sign she was done when she pulled away and yawned as widely as her small mouth would allow. She gathered her up carefully and carried her over to the crib, which had been waiting several months for this very moment.

Being something of a designated caretaker in her childhood home due to her mother's drunkenness and absence, Elphaba was not completely unfamiliar with caring for infants. She put the baby down gently in the crib and arranged everything properly around her.

"Well, my little pink one, I'm very glad you're finally here." She reached down and lightly touched her tiny clenched fist, which opened gently ensnare her index finger.

This surprised Elphie and made her heart lurch in her chest. This tiny girl did not care that her skin was green, was not interested in the why's and how's of it. Through half lidded eyes the baby seemed to be judging her reaction to her touch, sort of a 'whattya think of that?' look. Something sparked aflame in Elphaba's mind when she saw those eyes.

Ozma.

Why hadn't she thought of it before?

She decided to push the crib closer to the bed. There were small wheels on the bottom that allowed her to maneuver it easily. Once she got it positioned where she wanted she kicked her boots off and crawled into bed.

Glinda looked at the crib and back at Elphaba.

"She's newborn Glinda. I have to keep an eye on her, make sure everything's alright."

"Of course, you're not getting sentimental or soft hearted."

She smiled and leaned back against the pillows. "Speaking of sentimental, while I was banished from the room I was thinking about when we came to the Emerald City for the first time."

"And you sent me back alone? I was furious with you, but when you showed up at Shiz a few days later and begged for forgiveness, throwing yourself at my feet…"

"Glinda! You brazen little liar! There was no groveling, although you did slap me if I remember correctly."

"I was terribly upset. I cried all the way back to Shiz." She laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I was sorry for sending you back alone. Watching that carriage pull away was unbearable. I fell insanely in love with you at that moment. I was pierced through the heart. I still have the scar."

"You'll have to show me that."

Elphaba flashed her bewitching smile. "You know Glin, something just occurred to me. What if our little Melena here is the next Ozma?"

Glinda propped herself up a bit so she could look her in the eye. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. The Ozma is expected in some circles to be re-incarnated. Perhaps she has. It would secure your hold on the throne."

She quirked her brow. "So this is politics. You don't really believe it?" There was a flash of something in Elphie's eyes that made her think just maybe she did.

"No," she answered finally. "All of those stories are just that; stories. But, if the rumor gets cast about, and people latch on to it…well, we can't help that now can we?"

"Devious," she chuckled.

"Besides, why not? This baby as made by magic, literally. Sounds like the kind of situation the Ozma would like to be born into, don't you think?"

"Sure, I think you may be onto something."

Elphaba smiled. "Then all hail Ozma the Pink!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Nessa as portrayed in this chapter is an amalgamation of the book Nessa and the musical Nessa, so basically she has arms. No infringement intended on Mr. Maguire's novel, all non profit fan amusement.

Continuing from the previous entry, this is a flashback to after Elphaba sent Glinda back to Shiz alone from the Emerald City and realizes her mistake.

"_Glinda! You brazen little liar! There was no groveling, although you did slap me if I remember correctly."_

A strange urgency like she had never felt before drove her relentlessly back toward Shiz. She switched carriages and stowed away on trains, all to appease this thing that was gnawing at her insides. It made her impatient and ruthless. When a transient challenged her right to sneak into his boxcar she grabbed him the collar and tossed him out through the open door like so much flotsam.

She ground her teeth against every agonizing minute that passed, every delay that stood in her path, until finally with suitcase in hand she was walking back through the leaf strewn main courtyard at Shiz.

The architecture around her, locked in its timelessness, did not care or even notice that she had been gone, or that her roommate had already arrived back at Crage hall without her.

That 'thing', that impatient beast was still eating at her, and she didn't notice much about Shiz either, such as the fact that Crope was staring at her with his mouth hanging open as she marched towards her destination.

Something closed around her shoulder and when she couldn't shake it off she turned to see Crope white faced with his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it!" she snapped. "I need to be somewhere you silly boy. Have you seen Glinda?"

"You better go see Morrible," he whispered quickly. "She's been asking after you."

"Oh bother Morrible!" She huffed, freeing herself from his grasp. "I've got other things to do than talk to that windbag parade float of a woman. Is Glinda back?'

"Yes. I still can't believe you drug her off to the Emerald City."

She waved him away and continued on her resolute path. There were a lot of things college boys like Crope couldn't believe, and she had no time to waste on them.

The walk to Crage hall seemed to take longer than usual, and even the stairs seemed steeper than before. Her legs ached and she felt she only had enough energy to get to her dorm room. As she stood before the familiar door she felt a sense of relief wash over her. The tightness in her shoulders fled and she almost slumped forward into the door as she grasped the brass doorknob and entered the room.

Glinda was there, she had known this before she had even entered the room by the tingling sensation she felt in the back of her skull. The blonde was lying in bed, her comforter pulled tight around her, and she seemed to be asleep.

Elphaba closed the door gently behind her so as to not make any noise and set her case on the bed. She was relieved Glinda looked none the worse for wear and thought a quick nap looked like a wonderful. Then she could be fresh and rested for when she spoke to Glinda and got everything sorted out. Now that she was back it almost felt like everything in the Emerald City had been a dream.

She sat down on the bed and Glinda's eyes flew open.

To say it startled her was an understatement. She leaped to her feet and sucked in a lungful of air.

Glinda jumped up from her bed and Elphie didn't know what the other girl was going to do. Her blue eyes seemed clouded, her movements hard to interpret until she slapped her hard across the face.

Her green cheek stung from the impact and she placed her palm against it in the hope of soothing it a bit. When she looked into Glinda's eyes she looked like she had come unhinged. She grabbed Elphaba's traveling case and with a primal scream hurled it across the room. It crashed into the door, popped open, and sprayed clothes everywhere.

She's gone crazy, Elphaba thought. Something in that blonde head had come off the rails. She was more than a little scared. Glinda was small but she had heard of people having great strength when they went crazy. She looked at her traveling case for confirmation of this and in its twisted form on the floor it looked like a loss.

"Glinda, listen…"

The blonde emitted something like growl and put her hand over Elphie's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"How?" she asked. "How could you do it to me? How Elphaba?" she asked, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Glinda, I truly am."

Glinda walked a few steps away, nervously adjusting her sleeping gown, then stopped and spun to look at Elphaba.

"Why? I loved you." She looked hopefully towards Elphaba, like she was looking at the ghost of a recently departed loved one. Her lips trembled so much she had to bite her bottom lip to get some semblance of stability.

"I hope you still do. If not, I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me again." Her steel was back, it laced up her spine, and she walked towards Glinda with determined steps.

"Oh Elphie!" She closed the distance between then and threw herself into her embrace.

Elphaba didn't expect Glinda to come hurtling towards her like that but did her best to catch her up in her arms in some semblance of an embrace. As she felt Glinda begin to cry she whispered 'I'm sorry' as many times as she could.

Glinda wove her fingers into Elphie's silky dark hair and tugged her down to meet her lips in a rough kiss, which was interrupted almost as soon as it started by the sound of a door banging open.

"Glinda!" Nessa called out, wheeling herself into the room through the adjoining door. "I heard a ruckus. Are you okay? She stopped wheeling her chair forward. The shock of seeing her sister and also of Glinda kissing said sister left her a little bit at a loss for words.

"What are you doing kissing my sister?" She finally asked. Glinda pulled away from Elphie and looked just as surprised as Nessa. Elphaba just appeared irritated.

"Nessa!" she snapped. "Go back to your room!"

"This all appears highly inappropriate!" Nessa sputtered in the self righteous way only she could.

Elphie jumped forward, grabbed her chair, spun it around, and pushed her back into her room as Nessa made as much physical protest as she could.

"Nessa, it's time you learned my business is my own. Stay in here, and don't you dare open that door again without knocking. In fact, just don't open it again, period."

"Well, you may not care about your virtue but I do! How would it look if….I mean really. And Glinda?"

"You don't know a thing, Nessa, and you're going to keep your nose out of it or mysterious things may begin to happen to this chair you love so much. It would be horrible if you couldn't get around due to some….mechanical failure."

"Elphaba! You wouldn't! That would be despicable." Her lower lip trembled and she appeared as if she may start crying.

"Then please just mind your own business."

"I don't have my own business!" she snapped. "If you haven't noticed."

Elphaba closed her eyes but felt the sting of the words hit their mark. She had no response to give so she swallowed down the pain and moved on.

"I have some things to sort out with Glinda."

"She's been in bed for three days; ever since she got back," Nessarose whispered. "She's barely moved, even when she was summoned to Morrible's office. I don't think she even went. When I heard that crash I assumed the worst, that she had…hurt herself. You broke her heart, crushed it right in her chest."

"I'm going to try to fix it, I promise."

"She must love you, Elphaba. I see no other explanation."

She knelt down by her chair so they could speak more intimately. "I'm going to try to make it up to her."

"I was angry at you for deserting me but more to see the heartache you had caused Glinda. I consider her a friend."

"A friend you don't want kissing your sister however." She took her hand gently in her own. "This thing with Glinda, I don't know where it will lead, but I've seen the damage done when I tried to turn away from it. I don't intend to do that again. Do I have your support on this?"

Nessa nodded mutely.

"Thank you sister." She kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry I threatened your chair." She stood up and headed back to her room.

"And remember to knock next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: The rating is changing to M for this chapter. There is a flash forward as well._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Elphaba closed the door to her sister's room she locked it for good measure.

Glinda was still standing in the middle of the room, her arms now crossed over her chest. She looked worried.

"Is everything alright? With Nessa?"

"Everything's fine. She won't be bothering us any further." For good measure she dragged a chair across the room and propped it against the door.

"Hence the chair," Glinda noted wryly.

"I'm not taking any chances. She told me you've been…ill since coming back to Shiz. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, there is. I need you to lie with me, like those nights when we were on the road. I've felt…cold ever since." She held her hand out and Elphie didn't hesitate in taking it and being led to the bed. When they lied down she wrapped her arms around Glinda and held her close.

"I'm not really cold, Elphie." Glinda confided in her after a few moments. "I just wanted you to touch me and hold me for a while."

"Glinda, I'll touch you anytime you want, anywhere you want." Did that come out right? She wondered in alarm.

The blonde felt her heart begin to pound so hard in her chest she was certain her roommate could hear it. She felt suddenly light headed. How could just a few words affect her so much? She thought of the kiss from moments ago and felt certain she would faint. She took Elphaba's hand and placed it over her wildly fluttering heart.

"Look what you've done to me. Your touches just might kill me."

"I'll be extra careful," Elphie replied. Were they flirting? Is this why she felt this strange anxiousness?

"For safety's sake, I need to perform a test." With the door locked and no interfering sister to worry about Glinda took her time running her lips across Elphie's cheek before engaging her in another kiss.

Elphie had never been kissed like this in her life. At first Glinda had to coax her a bit. When she first felt Glinda's tongue brush hers it was like an electric shock. A whole new world opened up to her and she lost herself in it until a noise interrupted them. She had no intention of stopped but Glinda pulled away.

"Someone's knocking on the door," she whispered.

"Oh come on!" Elphaba exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Another series of raps sounded on the door; loud and impatient.

"If I was a better sorceress I would make them disappear," Glinda huffed, her arms draped around Elphie's shoulders. They were both trembling from the sheer unusualness of the situation, and the banging on the door was shattering their nerves to pieces.

"I'll deal with it," Elphaba stated, getting up she pulled her clothes straight and then opened the door.

"Miss Thropp," a voice stated imperiously. "You have been ignoring my summons." Madame Morrible glided into the room and peered down at Glinda, who was still in bed.

"There was more urgent business I had to attend to," Elphaba stated firmly, drawing Morrible's attention away from Glinda. "Glinda has not been feeling well."

"And you've been playing nurse?" the silver haired woman inquired with raised eyebrows.

Elphaba could see Glinda's face flush crimson and she resisted the urge to laugh.

"I've been doing what I can."

"And your little Emerald City excursion, did you get all of that foolishness out of your system?"

Elphaba clasped her hands behind her back and nodded curtly. "Yes, Madame Morrible, I have. I regret any worry or inconvenience I may have caused you or Glinda. I'll be of no further trouble to you, Madame."

The large woman moved closer to her and Elphaba resisted the urge to step back.

"Is it possible you're starting to see things my way Miss Thropp?"

"Perhaps the Emerald City opened my eyes a bit."

"Then let's put this behind us, shall we? We'll speak no more of it. Good day Miss Thropp, Miss Upland." She exited the room and Elphaba closed the door behind her.

"Elphie, that isn't true, is it? What you just said? Are you saying the trip to the Emerald City, to the Wizard, was all for nothing?"

"Of course not." She sat down beside her on the bed. "I just realized that for right now its best if I just play along with Morrible's plan."

"Morrible's plan?"

"The adepts. You remember but you may not be able to articulate it. She placed a binding spell on us."

"Well," she said, arranging the comforter around herself. "Apparently not a very good one."

"Maybe that nasty saying about teachers is true. Those who can, do. Those who can't…"

"Teach. So you have a plan now that doesn't involve slumming it on the streets of the Emerald City. Good for you, I'm thrilled," she said flatly. "Being the foolish girl I am I was beginning to hope you had come back for me. I see your causes still drive you more than foolish things like love."

"Glinda, no, it's not like that."

"Since when have causes not always meant more to you than puny mortals like me?"

"I didn't come back here for a cause; I came back here for you! You're my cause, Glinda."

"For now," she mumbled.

"Forever."

Glinda stood up and turned to look Elphaba in the eye. "Why? Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I'm serious. I'm talking about something that could change our lives. Your heart will belong to me, and mine to you."

Elphaba pulled open the front of her shirt. "Then put your initials on it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elphaba was napping on the couch, a book open on her lap. She didn't wake when it was removed, or when her frock was when unbuttoned practically down to her waist. She did wake however when she felt moist lips trails down her breastbone.

She cracked open one eye and saw a blonde head.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for that scar you told me about," Glinda said, kissing her delicately between her breasts. "I can't seem to find it."

"Keep looking."

She looked up and smiled at her. "I don't want to bother you too much."

"That alright, you can bother me like this anytime you want." She wrapped her arms around her. "You seem to be feeling…frisky. Did you have a nice talk with Mom?"

"I did. She thinks I'm crazy for nursing and should get a wet nurse immediately," she said rolling her eyes. "She also wanted to know why we named the baby after your drunken slutty mother."

Elphie smiled. Glinda was so cute when she threw daggers. "She didn't say that."

"I know," she grinned.

"You vicious little snake, I adore you," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Glinda returned her attention to Elphaba's cleavage, moving the dress aside to expose a breast.

"Glinda!" she gasped. "Should we…so soon?"

"It's been over a week Elphie. I've always been one to recover from things quickly. Besides, I can always just pleasure you. I liked pleasuring you." She cupped her breast and brushed the nipple with her thumb.

Elphie sucked in her breath. "Oh Glinda, at times like this I wish I had religion."

"Why's that?"

"So I'd have the appropriate god to cry out in ecstasy to."

"You can just stick with calling my name, I like that best." She pushed her skirt up, exposing a green thigh. She loved slowly unveiling Elphie's emerald skin, like right now the contrast of her green thigh against her black skirt was almost too much for Glinda to bear.

"Do you remember our first time together in that hotel?"

"Hmmm," Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Huh." She sat up, straddling her hips. "Maybe it was someone else I was with."

"Touché my sweet," she smiled. "You delightful little minx, what would you like me to remember about it?"

"I just thought of it for some reason. Do you know I stormed over there because I thought you were meeting someone else?"

"I didn't know that. What made you think such a thing?"

"Those gossiping ninnies at Shiz. All that young love must have driven me temporarily insane."

"Temporarily?"

"Hush you, I wasn't finished. I was so lucky to have you. I heard from all these girls about their first times when at Shiz. They always told stories of discomfort and being unsatisfied, and I just smiled. I smiled because I had you for a lover, and you had been so passionate and so attentive that unlike those girls with their per functionary deflowerings mine had been loving and hot, and filled with climaxes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a sunny afternoon at Shiz and Glinda sat with their group of friends at the local café. Boq was catching her up on all of the local gossip but she was only half listening, her thoughts being hijacked by daydreams and warm spring fantasies.

"I do have some news I think you will find of particular interest," he said smiling mischievously.

"You boys are worse than girls with gossip, but you do get the best information," she giggled, tossing her curls. "Do tell, what juicy bit of information do you have for me?"

"Well, I think a mutual green friend of ours is carrying on a secret love affair."

Glinda's blood ran cold in her veins and she froze, the color draining from her cheeks. The fun socialite was relegated to her room and the cool intelligent woman took her place.

"Where did you hear this Boq?" she asked, her voice like tempered steel. She wasn't loud, but her timbre caused everyone at the table to stop their conversations and look at her.

"A…friend said he saw Miss Elphaba reserving a suite at the hotel for tonight. One of the romantic," he stopped to cough nervously. "Romantic honeymoon suites. He was there when she made the arrangements."

Now heat rushed to her face and she picked up her fan from the table and snapped it open.

"Where is this hotel Boq?"

"It's the big white building across the street from the main gates. You know, the one where parents usually stay when visiting."

"I know it." She pushed her chair back and stood up.

Boq grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over there."

"Why?"

"Because," she hissed, pulling her arm away. "If Elphaba is seeing someone else I'll kill her."

Glinda stormed off, heading straight for the hotel as fast as she could. When she entered the foyer the caught the porter's eye.

"Elphaba Thropp," she demanded, fire in her eye.

"Third floor, 312."

She stomped up the carpeted stairs, holding her skirt up out of the way of her determined little feet. When she found the white door with a brass tag that said #312 she grabbed the doorknob, found it unlocked, and threw it open.

There was Elphaba. Her dark hair brushed out and flowing over her shoulders. She was in a black slinky dress that had a slit that ran up about mid thigh. She was standing near a table with a white tablecloth. On top there was an ice bucket with a bottle of wine chilling inside and a vase with pink and red roses that she was trying to arrange when Glinda's arrival had interrupted her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back the petite blonde, who was closing the door to the hallway.

"Glinda! What are you…how did you find me here?" She brushed her hands off and stepped towards her. "I was hoping to surprise you. I thought it would be nice to get away from Crage Hall."

"Pink roses are my favorite! You remembered!" She clasped her hands together and skipped forward to look at the flowers.

"I did. Do you like them?"

"Oh I do." She reached for Elphie's hands and took them in her own. "Elphie…" she sang, swinging their hands. "Were you planning to seduce me?"

"Nn…nn…no, I thought we could have a nice dinner, just the two of us and then…then, you know, if you wanted…"

Glinda squealed and hopped up and down. "You were planning to seduce me! Elphie!" She threw her arms around a flustered Elphie.

You'd think I was throwing her a surprise birthday party, Elphaba mused. She watched Glinda hop over to the door and slip on the Do Not Disturb sign, then close and lock it.

"I was planning to have dinner brought up."

Glinda smiled. "Oh Elphie, you are sweet, but I have my main course right here." She took her hand and led her enthusiastically over to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: This follows directly after the previous chapter and involves flash backs & forwards in a very rapid manner. It is a bit of an experiment so hopefully I pulled it off and it is not confusing. Short chapter, things get adult, I probably go too far, and am probably going straight to hell._

ooooooooo

_Glinda smiled. "Oh Elphie, you are sweet, but I have my main course right here." She took her hand and led her enthusiastically over to the bed._

_**------------**_

"I believe I was the one being deflowered. It was like I was hit by a pink and blonde bolt of lightening," Elphaba stated, referring to their time in the hotel across from Shiz.

"Oh, I think there was deflowering all around," Glinda smiled, reaching up beneath Elphaba's skirt and curling her fingers around the hem of her panties.

"Remind me."

She pulled her underwear down her legs and over her feet smoothly, tossing them aside. Elphie's breath hitched in her throat.

_**------------**_

She arched her back, thrusting her very core towards Elphaba's hand, which was flitting around her opening. Her arms were around Elphaba's neck and she leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Penetrate me."

Elphaba gasped and shivered at the request.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_**------------**_

Elphaba sighed as she felt Glinda enter her, her moisture trickling down between her legs.

"Glinda, oh…" She bit her lip as she felt her thumb swirl around her apex. Her fingers dug into the blonde's upper arms as she strained against her.

_**------------**_

Glinda opened her legs, aroused further by the lewdness of the action as Elphie made love to her. She rose up just a bit, feeling her curls tickle her back as Elphaba nibbled her jaw. Leaning up also pushed her further into her lover. Elphie's long hair caressed her, the cool air tickled her naked skin, her eyes welled with tears, but there was something within her still waiting to be brought forth.

"Do something for me?" she gasped into Elphie's shoulder.

"What love?"

Her shyness made it hard to answer out loud so she took the green girl's hand, removed it from its current task, and placed it just a bit higher.

"Here," she whispered.

_**------------**_

Elphie made a small cry and bucked her hips. Glinda leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Are you close?"

"Y..yes," she panted.

"Give it to me," she cooed.

_**------------**_

The cries she had been gritting her teeth against couldn't be held back any longer. Glinda felt a keening cry burst forth from her throat.

"Oh Elphie!" Her body stiffened and a cool wave of pleasure washed over her that left her exhilarated. The waves continued to crash on her shore and she held onto Elphie for dear life. Elphaba ignored the tears that stung her shoulder and held her blonde love close.

_**------------**_

"Glinda! Unh…" She bit down on her cry and stiffened. Glinda ran her tongue over the nipple of Elphaba's exposed breast as she felt the body beneath her shudder.

She could tell Elphaba had returned to earth when her body stilled and her arms slid down to her waist.

"Glinda, you are one wicked witch."

The blonde kissed her deeply. "Let's keep that between us."

"Yes your goodness."


End file.
